Personal computers, handheld devices, mobile phones, set-top box devices, and other electronic devices are increasingly being used to access, store, download, play back, and/or otherwise process various types of media content (e.g., video, audio, photographs, and/or multimedia). In a typical scenario, a user may have multiple access devices at a common location (e.g., the user's home or office). For example, a user may have a first access device in a first room (e.g., a first set-top box device in a bedroom) of the user's home, a second access device in a second room (e.g., a second set-top box device in a kitchen) of the user's home, and a third access device in a third room (e.g., a third set-top box device in a child's bedroom). In a typical configuration such as this, each of the access devices independently accesses and processes media content in one or more media content sessions.
Conventional implementations of multiple access devices at a common location have limited functionality when it comes to enabling a user operating one of the access devices to access, manage, and/or control the processing of media content sessions by the other access devices. For example, in a conventional implementation of multiple set-top box devices in a home, a user operating one of the set-top box devices in a room of the home is provided with limited or no capability for accessing, managing, and/or controlling the processing of media content sessions by the other set-top box devices located in other rooms of the home.